


Challenge Accepted

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You probably shouldn't have fit the pizza in your mouth.





	Challenge Accepted

You were a creature of habit. Some good, most bad. You always put your plate in the sink when you were done with it, yet you also picked at your lip when stressed, so bad you've made yourself bleed.

You usually kept these things to yourself. No one needed to know that you pick your nose in the shower.

Though there was a point, you supposed, when you stopped really caring, and you just kind of let it happen. Usually you were too busy to remember to keep those habits under wraps.

You had this habit of forcing as much food into your mouth as you could at once. This had started when you were a kid. A friend had dared you to fit the last half of your sandwich in your mouth, and, well, you never could quite back down from a challenge, so you did it. You hardly called it a success, since you almost made yourself throw up, but you did manage to get the thing in your mouth, so technically you succeeded. Technically.

Thus, your worst habit was born. Now whenever you ate, no matter what it was, you forced as much of it as you could into your mouth without triggering your gag reflex. Most of the time you didn't even realize you were doing it. You'd been doing it for so long that it had just become part of your normal behavior.

You only became aware of it when someone pointed it out to you. Those moments usually went something along the lines of "oh my _God_ , Y/N, you're gonna choke, how the fresh _hell_ do you fit that much in" "I have a very particular set of skills" "oh my God", etc., etc.

Loki's reaction, however, was your favorite, and your secret between the two of you.

Your relationship with Loki was...interesting. You weren't terribly thrilled, to be honest, when he arrived with Thor and the Asgardian refugees. After a while, you realized he wasn't so bad, and _definitely_ nowhere _near_ the person he was when you first met him and he was trying to take over the world. Things had changed. He had changed. You, for one, weren't complaining.

Anyway.

You hadn't thought about shoving the pizza slice in your mouth. You were up to the crust when you caught Loki gawking at you from the corner of your eye. You turned your head to look at him, pizza still partially hanging from your mouth and only supported by your hand.

"Surely that can't be good for you," he said.

You forced the rest of the slice in, maintaining eye contact. You immediately regretted the decision, since you could hardly chew. But you were you and, as previously stated, you didn't back down from a challenge.

Whether or not Loki meant for it to be a challenge, well, that didn't really matter now. You felt challenged, therefore you accepted the challenge.

"Norns, Y/N."

Ah, here we go. The whole "oh my G--Norns, Y/N, you're gonna choke--"

"Can you fit the whole pizza in your mouth like that?"

You snorted. Considering you hadn't swallowed the food in your mouth, the result of your snort wasn't the best thing that could've happened.

The pizza began to slide down your throat, and you, completely, totally, absolutely 100% _not_ prepared, began to choke, which made you start to panic, and you tried to cough, but you didn't want to open your mouth because there was still food in there, but you needed to cough, and the pizza wasn't sliding the rest of the way down, and, oh God, this is it, this is how you're gonna die, everyone always told you to take smaller bites, always warned you that you would choke, and you thought of it as a joke, you never took it seriously, and now you were gonna choke to death _on a slice of fucking pizza_ and sitting next to the God of Mischief and _oh my God_ \--

Loki hit your back just right, and the pizza went flying out of your mouth and somehow perfectly on to the plate on the table. Later you would think back on this experience and suspect he used his magic to avoid the mess.

But that was for later.

You gasped, groaned out possibly the most inhuman sound you've ever made, and proceeded to cough so hard your eyes watered. When you caught your breath, you slumped back against the couch.

"I take it that means no," Loki said.

You laughed. Probably a little harder than that remark merited, but you also realized what just happened, and then you saw the remains of the pizza slice on the plate, and you just couldn't stop laughing over the whole thing.

When you finally calmed down, you glanced at Loki. "I guess it does. And for the record, that's never happened before."

"You've done that before?" He asked.

"I've been eating my food like that since I was thirteen."

"Let me guess: you were challenged, and you accepted."

"You know me so well."

"That is disgusting. You're lucky you're cute."

You grinned. "So, what you just witnessed doesn't reduce my cute level?"

"Marginally. Were you anyone else, it would have gone down completely."

"I'll consider myself lucky, then."

"Given that you nearly choked to death on a slice of pizza, I'd say you should consider yourself extremely lucky."

You made a face. "Just don't tell anyone. Can't have people knowing that I failed at my party trick. I've got a reputation to think of, y'know."

Loki smirked. "What happens here on pizza night, stays here on pizza night."

You grinned. The mess on the plate caught your eye again, and you shuddered. Loki chuckled.


End file.
